As Fate Would Play It
by Lapis Sanura
Summary: During the final battle right as he is about to be struck dead by Lord Voldermort Harry Potter is thrust into an interesting alternate reality whose portal was sealed up centuries ago. Can he get back in time to save Draco? R&R SLASH DMHP


**_All right here's the story._**

**_Warnings: Will be SLASH, possible mpreg and maybe language._**

**_Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Harry Potter!_**

**_XXX_**

The battle raged around him, curses flying in every possible direction as the Boy Who Lived stared down Lord Voldermort, the cause of every terrible event that had ever come to pass in his life. His wand hung at his side in his loosely gripped hand waiting to shoot some deadly hex at the Dark Lord and end the plagues disgusting existence.

"Going to kill me Harry? I've given you plenty of opportunities." The despicable excuse of a wraith taunted the raven-haired boy who stood before him in resignation. Emerald eyes lifted lazily to lock with the unnaturally glowing scarlet slits.

"I can't defeat you." Harry Potter said in a deathly calm voice, his wand falling from his fingers. The Dark Lord chuckled and raised his own wand.

"Then this is the end, Die." Two single words spurted forth from the lipless mouth of the embodiment of evil and a bright lime green light shot forth from the wand, streaking through the impending darkness towards Harry Potter. In the second that the bright beam was upon him a lone voice screamed a single unknown word. The ground dropped from beneath Harry Potter's feet and he was falling, his eyes closed tightly. 'Is this how the killing curse feels? An endless pit that you fall through forever?' The boy thought to himself. But forever was quite an overstatement as within mere seconds his body collided with the ground again and all breath was knocked out of his lungs in one quick burst. With a strange feeling of dizziness occupying the rational part of his mind he raised his head and opened his eyes to stare unseeingly around.

"Where by Merlin's beard am I?" The dark haired saviour exclaimed at the sight of the purple leafed trees.

"Well now, I would expect that the Dark Lord would know that he was in the gardens of his own estate." A mildly sarcastic voice commented from behind Harry. The Boy Who Lived turned quickly causing the dizziness to worsen for a moment before it receded completely.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, confusion spreading over his face like a bush fire. His eyes were fixed on a dark haired girl who was obviously younger than him. Her muddy green eyes were scrunched up in scorn and her lips were pursed.

"Don't try to fool me brother, I will not succumb to your pathetic games." She said stiffly. Harry's eyes went wide.

"I'm not your brother, you have me mistaken with someone else." He said quickly a bit of relief evident in his bright emerald eyes.

"I know who my own brother is you imbecile!" The girl snarled, her arms folding over her chest. "Now get ba- WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOUR EYES?" The abrupt change of sentence left Harry so stunned his voice failed him. The girl fell to her knees before him, her hands on either side of his face inspecting his eyes carefully. All of a sudden Harry felt a pair of phantom hands close around his throat.

"Who are you?" The girl demanded, her teeth bared in a feral manner. Harry clawed at the phantom hands on his neck gasping for breath.

"Harry Potter." He choked. The girl's eyes narrowed.

"You can't be, my brother's eyes are not like yours . . . they are scarlet not green." She hissed at him, the phantom hands getting slightly tighter.

"I'm Harry Potter" Harry shrieked in a voice that clearly stated he was out of breath.

"You're not. The Dark Lord does not have your eyes . . . you're an impostor." The girl stated as she scratched her long nails down her own neck. The phantom hands relented on Harry's neck and he gulped the sweetly fresh air down to his lungs. "Where are you from?"

"Hogwarts!" Harry answered hurriedly. The girl sprang back as if she'd been burnt.

"Oh this is not good. You're from . . . oh shit!" She stuttered. Without the wait of another second she lunged forward and hauled the emerald-eyed boy into the trees. "How did you get here, the portal was closed centuries ago!"

"What's going on?" A very confused Harry asked as he watched the girl pace before him, her dark brown hair pulled back in a loose plait with small sections coming loose and fanning out behind her.

"Imbecile, you've been thrown into an alternate reality!" She snapped at him. "Which it would appear you are my brother's alternate self. And that is not good." Harry was really confused now.

"I don't understand."

"Of course you wouldn't. Your reality had their minds wiped of the portal's existence so that they would not attempt to reopen it. The effects of that would be – are – disastrous!" The girl explained as she continued to pace back and forth. "We need to hide you somewhere!" She added.

"Um, okay." Harry said dumbly as he stared at her. She looked at him in a disgusted way.

"My name is Alyssa. Don't forget that. Now follow me." She snapped before turning and stalking through the tree growth.

"This is just a dream." Harry muttered to himself. And indeed it did seem to be a dream for all its complexity and confusion.

**_XXX_**

Where a battle had once raged the occupants were now frozen in the positions they had been in when that single unknown word had been screamed. And now it would appear that the people were waiting in an ice-encased scene for the Boy Who Lived to return to the scene and finish what had begun.

How long would they wait?

**_XXX_**

**_Well that's the first chapter done! I hope you enjoyed it and I'll have the next chapter up soon! Please remember to review!_**

**_Luv Lys_**


End file.
